vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Also include a link to said page. =Active Conversations= That Teir list Page I think that it doesn't have to be deleted, but it needs to be heavily improved, and based upon fact more than opinion. For example: While he is one of my favorite wrestlers, Ganon is no where near where he is listed. It should be based off of recent records and overall records. Potatosaurusrex (talk) 19:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Well if you believe it should than start editing it. The guy who made it initially hasn't really posted anything except that and another page that needed deleting. I doubt he's gonne keep up on it. Other's shouldn't be stingy to change it either. If no one's gonna keep it up to date, factual, and well kept, it shouldn't be here. Yet Another Shadow (talk) 19:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: The Tier list page could use the tables with singles records that have been compiled in the Talk section of the Wrestler page. It looks like a good place to put those tables. ::: JnWake (talk) 02:56, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::: Where is this tier list? it was [[Talk:VGCW Roster Tier List|this thing], which has since been deleted, got it.] I'd be interested in moving the singles records there. Also thanks to whoever quietly removed that godawful What If Scenarios page. BlueChameleon 16:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- =Closed Conversations= VGCR Comms Going by the criteria for Candidates for speedy deletion, this page seems to be in violation of #1 and #4. In addition, it's pretty blatent advertising for some really awful commentary. The stream itself is so muted that to be able to hear what they're commentating on, you have to have their voices blasting three times as loud as they should be. The creator of the page is one of the members of the group, and outright lied about being the "official" commentary team, if you check the page history. I see no reason to keep this on the wiki. Ashsflames (talk) 02:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not to fond of Comms either, but some people like it. Despite personal preference, they can talk over it as lomg as they want. ::- BRYN4444 (talk) 01:07, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Planning on moving the "Contenders for titles" page to "Title conteders" thinking of doing this to simplify the page name and make it easier to track, aswell as update. currently its very well hidden and out of date. any ideas to implement this into a current page to keep it relevant would he helpful, but i dont think it should take up space in another page, as it deals with multiple titles. STBlademage (talk) 21:35, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Me and Bazza (who deleted the page) will never forget who a #1 Contender is. That being said, I have a lot of categorization to still do on the wiki. This includes categories for a few match types like #1 Contenders Matches. If you want to add a list of current contenders to that page when eventually I make it, feel free. ::- BRYN4444 (talk) 01:07, April 13, 2013 (UTC)